Sewing Time: Spirits of the Past
by Opin88
Summary: Sequel to Sewing Time: Threads of Fate. After discovering that the legendary Master Sword had lost its sacred power, the Link of each timeline must try to find a way to restore the three Master Swords to their former glory before they can truly sew time back together. Action/adventure/mystery, rated T for blood and my paranoia.
1. Slave

**Hello, everyone! It's so good to be back and ready for action. With the school year having started, I figured that this would be the bast time for the sequel to my main work to come out. A few things that I'd like to say first, though, are that if you haven't read Sewing Time: Threads of Fate, then please do so before you read this. If you have, though, then I hope you're ready for this. The pattern of PoV switches is staying the same, so there's no need to worry about that and, just like last time, the prologue and the first chapter will be on the exact same page. Now, without further ado, here is the second entry in the 'Sewing Time' trilogy. Sewing Time: Spirits of the Past. P.S. I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does!  
**

* * *

Prologue:

Two consciousnesses within the Master Sword. The two of us were split with time, just like the sword. An overflow of power awoke the both of us and now, we are fighting. We are fighting for both of our goals. However, because of the shadow, he is becoming stronger. I need help. Please help me, Master Link…

* * *

Chapter 1: Slave

It had been at least a couple of months since the events that had occurred at the chamber of the gods. Honestly, none of us had any idea of what to do about the fact that the Master Sword had lost its power. Heck, I didn't even know that a sword could have magic in the first place. What concerned me the most, though, was the balls of light that had come from the sword and the shadow that had seemed to give the dark ones power. It was terrifying.

Although, there wasn't really much that I could do because of just how obscure the idea was. Granted, we three Links stayed pretty up to date with each other through the Zeldas of each respective dimension, but it seemed as though none of them could actually find anything. To be honest, I would have expected at least knight Link to discover something because he was in a dimension where magic was well known about. However, nobody seemed to be able to find anything. After a while, I began wishing that there would be some sort of way for us to communicate directly with each other.

Then again, when had wishful thinking ever gotten anyone anywhere? Eventually, I began feeling rather useless, which was scary as all hell because a slave was always taught that if they were useless, then they could very well end up dead. I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that, though, because I was registered under Zelda's name. Thankfully, I was only required to call her 'Master' when we were in public together and that was only because neither one of us had wanted to draw any sort of attention to the situation. We were both very thankful that it actually managed to work out in regard, even though I found that even she didn't like it.

As time passed, I found myself becoming more and more protective of her, especially when she told me to always have the Master Sword on me at all times. She had told me that it was 'just in case', but I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming urge to protect her from anything. In hindsight, I guess that could have rubbed on to me from knight Link because doing so had actually been his job. Also, I noticed that I had begun accepting so many insane ideas as possible truths, which I could assume was a trait that I had gotten from future Link. I realized that I had picked up traits of the both of them after a while, but I found that they really didn't bother me. After all, each one of us were technically the same person as each other (however confusing that sounds), so I figured that it would only make sense for us to pick up each other's traits a little bit.

Anyway, back to business. I had a sneaking suspicion that if we found the balls of light that had seemingly come out of the Master Sword, then there was a chance that the Master Sword would get its power back. After that, I figured that we just might have been able to finally sew time back together… hopefully. After allowing a couple of days for the message to circulate, everyone seemed to agree. Then, one day, Zelda granted me some of the best news that I had heard in a long time…


	2. Future

Chapter 2: Future

Despite my gratefulness to be home and safe, the main thing that was on my mind was the Master Sword. I just knew that the strange balls of light and the shadow that had crept across the floor had something to do with it having lost its power. I also felt that I would be surprised if the others didn't think that as well. Thankfully, it seemed as though they did, so it was okay. Unfortunately, thinking about nothing but the others and the Master Sword did make my grades slip a little bit.

The only thing that was keeping my passing was how much help I got from not only Zelda, but the other people who knew what was going on: Chelsea, Andrew, Ethan, and Mr. Marchand. The simple fact that there was a teacher on my side helped far more than any of the other in the grades department. Then again, he still didn't know everything. I also discovered the hard way that the only reason that Ethan and Andrew had gotten a high enough grade to go on the trip that had happened the previous year was because they had cheated, so they were actually no help at all. In fact, after a while, Ethan started getting offended if I even asked him anything.

So, my help was very limited and whenever my family got news of how I was doing, I would get an angry e-mail or something from my mother about it. Therefore, I had a lot of pressure. However, I just shrugged it off, knowing full well that what I was actually doing was for the greater good of everybody, even if they didn't know about it. Also, as time went on, I noticed that I had become much more submissive, like slave Link. Plus, I also felt an overwhelming urge to protect those who were precious to me, just like… knight Link.

Eventually, I realized that it would only make sense for each of us to have picked up some traits of each other. After all, the three of us were all one and the same, right? Therefore, I didn't read that much into it, so to speak. On the other had, I made sure to spend as much of my time as possible researching lore, just in case. Zelda, however, was always two steps ahead of me thanks to her telekinetic connection with the other Zeldas. I was shocked, though, to discover that, despite the three of them existing in different dimensions from each other, they apparently all had a common ancestor from when time wasn't split.

Honestly, my mind was blown by that, but I actually found it believable for some odd reason. Frankly, I found that I could believe almost anything after all that I had been through. Heck, if a sword was magic and it lost its power, the first thing that I thought about was how I could possibly get its power restored, instead of how it could even be magical in the first place. Then, it became all that I could think about, eventually. Well, at least it would help everyone, eventually, so I figured that I couldn't be blamed for think that way. Either way, it made me very excited when Zelda seemed to want to talk to me about it…


	3. Knight

Chapter 3: Knight

The legendary Master sword had lost all of its sacred power, making it nothing more than a long, fancy sword. If that information ever reached the public ears, then the entire kingdom would probable screw itself over in paranoia of what that could possible mean. Thank the gods, though, that no one knew what the blade of evil's bane even looked like (except for the Zeldas, the other Links, and me). Otherwise, people would recognize that I had it and suspicions would arise. As it was, only those who were close to me recognized that I had a new sword and most of them simply shrugged it off. Keyword: most.

There were still the few who just HAD to ask me where I had gotten it, just so that they could get one, themselves. One of the people, Shaun (the angry guard), had even started saying that I was going against some sort of a code by having a different sword than what we were supposed to have. However, Princess Zelda took care of all of them rather quickly, so it wasn't quite THAT big of a problem. One thing that I did notice, though, was that I had become rather submissive, much like slave Link. Not only that, but I had also, seemingly, become much more easily able to accept near anything, almost although it were reality, which I quickly realized was just like future Link.

I shrugged it off, though, simply relating it to us having spent too much time together. Then again, I just knew that I wouldn't dare trade that time for anything. To be honest, I wanted oh so desperately to go back and resume our journey together, but I knew that if it did happen, then we would certainly be reaching towards a different goal. The main problem was, though, that we had no idea of what it could possibly be.

The balls of light and the shadow that we had seen were no doubtedly a part of something that was involved with the Master Sword losing its sacred power. Heck, even a moron could figure that out. The confusing part, though, was trying to understand what the heck they even were, in the first place. Each one seemed to be conscious, but that was it; we knew absolutely nothing else about them. Hence, the confusion.

Either way, I half-expected that if any one of us figured something out, then it would be someone from my dimension. After all, mine was that only one that truly embraced magic and the balls of light sure as heck looked like something magical. Therefore, it would only make sense for someone from my dimension to figure something out first. After thinking like that for a while, it came as little surprise when Princess Zelda had apparently found something out…

* * *

**Well, what do you think so far? Does it feel like the first one? Does it feel different? Let me know in a review. :D**


	4. Emotions

**My beta, Kingdommast, is amazing! Just had to get that out there. ;) Anyway, I'm very glad that you guys like that this story has come back, but I've noticed that only one of the people who read this story reviewed it so far... seriously, people? *sigh* Oh well, here's the next three chapters. Yes, I'm keeping the exact same upload schedule with this story as I did with the last one. :/**

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotions

Some of the best news that I had heard in a long time had to have come from Zelda at that point. Honestly, what she had said made me so happy.

"*sigh* despite all of our searching over these past few months, it seems as though all we needed to do was prod around a little bit. As it turns out, the princess in future's dimension felt something out of the ordinary lately, so the other princess and I told her to look into it. Imagine my surprise when what she described rang a bell with the other princess as a feeling of sacred power. So, because she was the only one to have felt it, the three of us agreed to let you all go to that dimension first in order to check it out."

I was so overjoyed to be able to go back, that I almost threw my hands up and into the air in celebration. It wasn't like living under Zelda's care was bad or anything; it was just that I really wanted to see the other Links again. I had realized a little bit late that being enslaved for a few months prior must have been rather traumatic for someone who had never been enslaved before. Heck, I only brushed it off because I had been enslaved for all of my life before Zelda had taken me in and let me attempt to sew time back together with the other Links. They, on the other hand, had probably never had to deal with slavery before, so it could very well be traumatic for them.

Either way, I just wanted to see my best friends again. The concept of true friendship was kind of unknown to most slaves because we just had to work together to keep each other going. There was no time for true friendship to work its way into there. However, I knew what it was like and I wanted all of the hylians of my dimension to be able to feel that. We had been slaves for fart too long and it was time for change.

However, this change would only be able to come if the other two Links and I sewed time back together. This would allow armies to come from the other two dimensions in order to free the hylians of this one. Hopefully, it would work and the other hylians would catch on. As I thought that, another thought entered my head: the other hylians that were with my when I was at the chamber of the gods and when I had first discovered the other dimensions couldn't have forgotten about that, could they? I then realized that I hadn't seen them since those events way back when. If I had remembered correctly, then I had remembered their names as 'Sara', 'Kieren', 'Mitchell', and 'Zane'.

Over the following couple of days, I had asked about them in pure curiosity and Zelda had told me that the only thing that she knew about them at that point was that Kieren and Zane were dead. It made me a little sad, but I had never really gotten to know them and I had seen many other people die before, so I didn't really have any sort of emotional turmoil over them. Instead, I focused solely on what was to come. I focused on preparations to go to future Link's dimension.


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5: Feelings

When I found out that Zelda wanted to talk to me about the Master Sword, I got REALLY excited because I had been obsessing over it for a while. Frankly, I just plain knew that it would be something good.

"Well, a few days ago, I had a funny feeling. You see, it wa- NO, NOT LIKE THAT! Jeez… anyways, I told the other Zeldas about it and they told me to describe it. I told them that it felt like there was something very strong and powerful pushing from somewhere out there. Almost immediately, the other princess told me that I was feeling sacred power." At this, my eyes widened and I eagerly asked her to continue.

"Well, after that, they told me to pinpoint the source as best as I could while they sent the other two Links over to this dimension." When I heard that, I got even more excited because of the fact that that meant we could go back to the way things were for a few months there. Sure, it was spring/summer back then, but winter had just started around the time that we had that conversation. Therefore, school was still in full swing and I got rather curious as to how they were going to make it all the way to my place without… help…

I then sighed, knowing that I would have to meet up with them in order to take them back to my place, which also meant that I would have to play and prepare. I knew that it took knight Link roughly two weeks to get to the shrine of the gods from Hyrule Castle Town, so I had roughly until then at least. I knew that it wouldn't take me too long, but then something popped into my head: what about school? I was very afraid of having to resort to coffee to keep me awake again…

I knew that I had promised myself that I would never touch it again, but I only had two and a half days due to school. After all, what better time to go than the weekend? Thankfully, I was made aware that the other Links were to use a few of the extra days before the weekend in order to get to land, so that was a bonus. At that point, the problem became more of just trying to manage my time wisely so that I wouldn't have to rely on something like coffee again.


	6. Speculation

Chapter 6: Speculation

Princess Zelda having discovered something didn't really come as all that much of a surprise to me. What did come as a surprise, though, was what she had actually said.

"You know, I kept on thinking that if anyone found anything out first, then it would be one of the two of us. However, it seems as though I was wrong about that. Instead, it was the other princess; you know, the one from future's dimension. Anyway, she had apparently felt something that she had no idea of what it was. Turns out, she was feeling sacred power! So, I told her to try to pinpoint the source and I also told her that I would be sending you her way."

At this news, I got very excited and I began thinking about various possibilities of what to expect in regards to the sacred powers. Magic may have been difficult to use, but it was pretty easy to understand. The more that I thought about it, though, the more that I figured that we would find the balls of light. With that in mind, I set off immediately across the snow-covered fields of winter in order to reach future Link's dimension.

As I traveled, I began wondering if there were other races that were as drastically different from each other as gorons and zoras in future Link's dimension. He seemed king of amazed at them in mine, so I had assumed not, but perhaps there was some other kind of humanoid race over there. It seemed pretty farfetched, but at that same time, it didn't seem impossible either. After all, if all three of our dimensions shared the same past before being split, then it could still have happened.

Then again, slave Link's dimension had absolutely no humanoid races in it at all. Thus meaning that future Link's dimension might not have had and in it either. However, there were the differences of split history, so it wasn't quite THAT much to go off of. Either way, I knew that his dimension was by far the safest, so I simply continued heading in that direction.

* * *

**So, they're on their way. One chapter get rid of some ocs, another shows future Link's fear of coffee, and the third is just what the chapter name is... yeah, I know that it starts slow, but it'll get more interesting as time goes on. ;) So, please review and I'll see you all next week! :D**


	7. Lies

**Okay, here they are. Frankly, I'm kind of disappointed that The Drone is the only one reviewing right now, but I'm happy that at someone is. :/ Anyway, as far as the spelling mistakes goes, I should have them fixed now, so thanks for pointing them out. On the other hand, you didn't like how the chapters were so short. Well... I kind of have a habit of writing ahead when I get the ideas or inspiration to do so, so I'm actually currently writing chapter 35 as I write this AN. If I make what I've written so far longer, then I'll just be dragging things out. However, I do see what you're getting at, so yeah, I'll try to make sure that they have a pretty good amount of length from here on out. Honestly, I just wanted the various parts to last a similar length of time on a really complicated schedule that I did. Anyway, that's why it may not seem like I'm really listening to you, but I can certainly guarantee that you will absolutely LOVE chapters 31-33 when they come along. However, waiting will be necessary, so yeah. I do feel really guilty, but that's just how things are right now. :/**

**Anyway, here are chapters 7-9, everybody! :D Whether you review or not. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lies

It took less than a week to get to the chamber of the gods again. Strangely enough, we actually passed by William and his crew, but he didn't bother us. Score one for Zelda flipping out on him a few months prior! This, however, did get me wondering a little bit about what the society of rounded-eared people thought of Zelda and the way that she treated hylians. Eventually, I ended up asking her about it. To which she replied by saying

"Well, I don't really care what they think of me. Honestly, if anything, I think they just see me as a very lucky girl that's too kind for her own good. Nothing more." After watching her for a while, I was able to detect that there was a lie in there somewhere, but I couldn't tell exactly where it was. However, I did not pry any further at all into the subject because I felt as though if she wanted to lie, then it must have been for a good reason.

After all, she might have just not wanted me to worry about it. Either that or I was wrong about her having lied. I knew very well that some people got offended to being lied to, but I didn't. All that I took into mind was that they had to have had a reason behind why they were lying. Anyway, I simply figured that Zelda's motivation behind lying was to make sure that I wouldn't get too distracted while I was out there.

Thankfully, I knew that that wouldn't happen. Therefore, I didn't pay it too much mind. After all, if Zelda didn't want me to worry about it, then I would obey my master and not worry about. Although, I knew that I couldn't tell the other Links about it. I simply figured that that would be pretty easy, all things considered.

Either way, when we finally reached the chamber of the gods, Zelda gave me some travel food to share with knight Link on our way to meet up with future Link. After that, she left and I finally noticed that it was winter at the time. I then began wondering if it was winter in the dimensions of the other two as well. I felt as though it were likely, but at the same time, I wasn't entirely too sure. Therefore, I braced myself for anything as I headed straight into the chamber of the gods to meet up with one of my two best friends, ever.


	8. Family Issues

Chapter 8: Family Issues

If I had to pick out which days had passed the slowest for me in my entire life, I would have had to have gone with the time that I was waiting for my chance to go and pick up the other Links. Zelda had given me a pretty good idea of when would be the perfect time to go, so all that I had to do was wait. I did try to distract myself, though, with a sad attempt at schoolwork. However, even that ended badly. Every time that I even tried to focus on something other than the situation at hand, I failed miserably.

Knowing that that was rather unhealthy and that I actually had about a week left when I decided to so this, I went to visit some of my family because I knew that it would be some time before I would be able to see them again. Also, I was hoping that they would help out a little bit in distracting me. What actually happened, though, was totally different. My parents kept on getting upset at me over how my grades were falling and they wouldn't drop it. They kept on going on tangents about how I once had good enough grades to go on the annual trip to the tower of the gods and now, after going on said trip, my grades just plummeted.

I tried to tell them that it was complicated, but they wouldn't understand unless I told them the whole story. The problem was that I just couldn't do that. I knew that they would stop me from going any further in my quest… or they would try to help and only end up hindering everyone. Thankfully, my little sister, Aryll, was on my side and she told them to lay off a little bit. It didn't help the situation much, but I was glad that there was finally someone who accepted it without having to be told any bit of the story.

When I left their place, I came to the conclusion that that didn't help even in the slightest. In fact, they made me only more eager to continue the quest. It was at that point that I realized that I sounded like a video game protagonist in my attempts to continue. However, I simply shrugged it off as a part of an active imagination. After all, I couldn't be thinking about something like video games with all of the stuff that was surrounding me at that point.

Finally, though, the time came for me to meet up with the other two Links. I could only hope that they would be on schedule, like me. I remembered a little late, though, that knight Link didn't do cars very well. Therefore, I made sure to stop at a convenience store in order to get what was necessary for a tolerable trip. My only regret was that they got there before I did.


	9. Meeting Up

Chapter 9: Meeting Up

The trip to the shrine of the gods was not very spectacular, what with it having been winter and all. However, it wasn't that bad either. Overall, it was a very 'meh' trip. Traveling was difficult, but my excitement for what was ahead made everything so much better. Therefore, it was no big deal.

When I finally got to the shrine of the gods and made my way back to where the sacred threads were, I found that slave Link was already there. Upon seeing me, be brightened considerably and I knew that I had done the same. After all, it was good to see him, especially when he was so happy. We both agreed that we would discuss things later, when we were with future Link, so the both of us simply headed off towards his dimension.

Along the way to the land that we were supposed to meet future Link at, I discovered that slave Link had become a much happier and upbeat person than what he was before. Thankfully, though, this did not come with him being pushy or anything. I was very glad that he had gotten better because I honestly did care for him like a brother and I was sure that he felt the same way. Heck, slave Link and I had spent more time together than what we had spent with future Link. Although I figured that it would be safe to say that future Link did feel the same.

When we finally made it to land, though, he couldn't be found. Slave Link suggested that he possibly got held up, but I was still a little bit on edge. After all, the last time that we had waited for someone who was late, bad things happened. No, we had all of the rights in the world to be at least a little bit scared of what could possibly go wrong. Thankfully, though, future Link showed up within a few hours and the three of us were finally back together after having spent so long apart.

All that we had to do was go back to future Link's place using... a... car... oh, boy.

* * *

**Ack! So short! I'm sorry, interesting stuff happens in weird ways. However, this does do the trick for what needed to happen. Well, at least it end on a humorous note, right? Anyway, please review and I'll see you all again next week! ;D**


	10. Car Ride

**Well, the introduction to this story is over, so let's get into the more interesting stuff! *cheers* In response to The Drone, I'm glad that you understand, but if I get a cookie, I'd probably sell it in order to help pay for my ticket to the Symphony of the Goddesses that's coming to a town that's only two hours away from where I live! ^.^ Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing. I am, after all, a baker. ;) Anyway, I think that I've been rambling on for long enough, so here's chapters 10-12!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Car Ride

The trip back to future Link's home was just as I had remembered car trips to be with the three of us. Future Link drove, constantly keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Knight Link sat in the back, looking sick, and drifting in and out of sleep, obviously hoping that when he opened his eyes, it would all be over. Finally, I was just sitting there, taking in the scenery as it zoomed by at an impossibly fast rate. Every so often, future Link and I had said something, but the both of us mainly kept quiet for the sake of knight Link's desire for sleep.

After all, I had no idea why someone wouldn't want to be unconscious or at least asleep when they were in that much pain. Honestly, he was being quite the trooper for how sick he looked like at that point. However, I knew that it would pass very soon after we stopped for a while. Therefore, I didn't even bother trying to say anything to him along the way. Instead, I decided to focus on the Master Sword.

There was absolutely no doubt whatsoever that both knight Link and I brought our own Master Swords and that future Link's Master Sword was at his home. Therefore, we each had a pretty good chance of being able to restore power to all of the Master Swords at once. This seemed the most efficient way to get it done for obvious reasons. Thankfully, the others knew this too, so it went without being said at all.

Before I knew it, we had gotten back to future Link's home and it was nighttime. Future Link looked exhausted, but nowhere near as much as he would have been if he'd have had any coffee. Therefore, I woke knight Link up and the three of us headed into the house that I remembered as being the first place that I was ever treated like an equal among more than one other person. Sure, Zelda had treated me well enough before all of this, but she still had to keep up an act back then and sure, knight Link treated me like an equal before we originally went to future Link's place, but that was one on one. This, on the other hand, was definitely a place of good memories.


	11. Arrival

Chapter 11: Arrival

As I drove, I was able to confirm with slave Link that both knight Link and he had brought not only their Master Swords, but also the other items that they had gotten in the last time that we had been together. Yes, the hookshot and the bow looked to be in pretty good condition. Thankfully, my bag of bombs did too. The only concern with my things was the possibility of dust having collected because of disuse over the previous few months. After all, it wasn't like it was actually legal to have things like that.

When we finally go home, we decided that going straight to bed would be a good idea. Thankfully, I managed to figure out a way to get it all done so that we got back on a Saturday, so we woke up to a Sunday, which meant no school! Sure, the other two were a little confused, but a quick reminder did the trick for letting them understand the concept of weekends. I knew from first hand experience that slaves had no days off whatsoever and I also knew that knights had seemingly random days off every now and then because knight Link told me about it.

As we all ate breakfast in silence (silence because we were eating, not because there was nothing to say), I remembered just how technologically inadept they were. Heck, the toaster startled knight Link so bad, that he actually made a grab for a weapon before he realized that it was just a piece of technology. It honestly took all of my self control for me not to laugh, while slave Link just sat there, very confused as to what was even going on. I knew that I would have to explain several things in regards to technology, some for the second time, so I set right to figuring out what they had remembered from the previous time.

Thankfully, they had better memories than what I had given them credit for, seeing as they had actually remembered most of the things that I had told them about electricity and the like. Meaning that all I had to do was reteach them how to do various things like playing a movie and making food for themselves. Alike the previous time, slave Link seemed to understand it the most out of the other two Links. Seeing the look of complete confusion when I showed them one of my more complicated remotes, I decided to simply put tape overtop of the buttons that were unneeded. Knight Link may have shot a look at me that said 'oh come on, I'm not stupid', but at least it worked!

All that was left after that was for me to wait until I could contact Zelda at school. Unfortunately, she had to attend some sort of a meeting with her father that day, so I couldn't call her then. She had supposedly tried to get out of it, but she was apparently stuck there for the whole day, so the quickest way that I could get ahold of her was at school on the following day. However, my thoughts were interrupted when knight Link found an old chessboard and some pieces that my parents had given to me when I had moved out.


	12. Chess

Chapter 12: Chess

The first time that we had been at future Link's house (which he preferred to call an 'apartment'), slave Link and I refused to poke around much. After all, it was his home and despite the three of us being one and the same, slave Link and I couldn't help but feel like we were guests, if anything. This time, however, curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but poke around a little bit. Honestly, he didn't actually have that much because he barely had any money. He supposedly had no money because he couldn't hold a job with employers that didn't know our story and he got what money that he did have from Zelda because she knew... and she was rich, what with being the princess and all. so, imagine my surprise when I discovered a chess board and a bunch of pieces sitting in one of his closets.

It took very little effort to get slave Link's attention, so I just presented it straight to future Link and slave Link paid attention. When I did, though, he looked mildly surprised and he simply stated that his parents had given it to him. When I asked if we could use it, he claimed that if I knew how to play, then it would be much simpler than watching a movie. At that, I immediately started setting it up only to find that there were missing pieces. Thus, the hunt was on!

* * *

Five hours of searching lead us to finally have all of the pieces in hand. All throughout the search, though, future Link sat in a single chair, staring at some sort of a glowing box that had seemed eerily familiar. It wasn't until much later that I realized that the glowing box looked a lot like the proverbial face of the 'robot' that the three of us had fought when we were trying to get the thread of courage way back when. I asked future Link about it and slave Link joined me in doing so. However, he told us that it was not a robot, but a 'computer' (whatever the heck that was).

After a sigh, he told both slave Link and me what a 'computer' basically was (which still blew my mind) and he downright ORDERED us not to touch it because it was supposedly very fragile. I almost wanted to call bullshit on the fragile part, but I didn't when I saw the glowing part change to reveal a whole bunch of convoluted crap that future Link dealt with like it was no problem whatsoever. It was at that point that I realized that he often tried to simplify a lot of the things that he understood and even then, it still confused slave Link and me. Honestly, I had no idea of what most of the stuff he actually understood was and I knew that I wasn't too keen on finding out. After that, I just figured that it was best to stick with the more simple things that I knew how to deal with, like playing chess.

Unfortunately, slave Link had no idea of how to do so and future Link had to step in to help me teach him. By the end of it, I could tell that he was very tired of explaining things. Frankly, though, I didn't blame him. However, there had been something nagging at the back of my mind for a while then and that was that fact that future Link seemed like he actually had a family, unlike slave Link and me. When I mentioned it to him and I asked why he wasn't with them, he looked at me and told me that there was no way that he could tell ANY of them about what was actually going on because they would try to help and get themselves killed in the process. I honestly didn't know how to respond to that, so all I did was agree and it seemed as though slave Link went through the exact same thought process as well.

Then again, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

**Okay, yeah, these ones ARE short and they're kinda filler in order to make room for what happens next, so please don't hate me for it. *sweatdrop* However, I can absolutely promise you all that the next three are some of the best, so stay tuned for next week! :D**


	13. Oneself

**Correspondence course materials just came in, so I might not be able to write much within the next month or so... oh well, I have up until the end of November covered, so there shouldn't be any worries at all. Anyway, in response to the Drone, these three chapters hold the answer to your suspicion! ^.^ I also got $90 seats to the symphony of the goddesses (the most expensive were $137), so yeah. Finally, I'm very glad that you like these guys enough to want to play chess with them.**

**In response to TheStarKnight945, I searched for you and it seems as though you don't have an account, so I'll have to respond here. Thank you for you compliment and as far as the swearing goes, I'm happy to say that swear words rarely ever appear in this series. Plus, just in case you're a new reader, then did you read Threads of Fate? I can't tell because you never reviewed there, sorry.**

**Anyway, on to this week's three chapters! :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: Oneself

I woke up to find that future Link had left for school. Thankfully, knight Link woke up soon after, so I wasn't just left to my own thoughts. We knew that all that we could do was wait for future Link to come home so that he could tell us whether Zelda had discovered where the feeling of sacred power had come from or not. so, both knight Link and I decided to just either play chess or watch a movie (future Link had a bunch approved for us). As we did so, though, my thoughts began to drift to the previous time that all three of us were there.

I quickly realized that back then, I was very nervous and scared. I also realized that I begun to think of the other Links as masters to me back then. Not only that, but I had eventually became the Link that kept the other two together. However, my thoughts were interrupted when knight Link had asked me what was wrong.

I then looked around to realize that it was my turn in yet another game of chess. I looked at knight Link and I told him that I was fine, but he didn't buy it for even a second. Instead, he gave me a 'no nonsense' look and told me to tell him what I had been thinking about. So, knowing that I couldn't fool someone who had the same face as me, I told him about the fact that I had changed as a person since then.

The game of chess having been completely forgotten, knight Link stared at me for a while before he spoke up, confirming my thoughts. He then went on to ask me if I had felt as though the person that I had become was really me. After I threw him a confused look, he clarified by asking me if I had felt more secure in who I was. He asked me if I had really felt like I was my own person instead of just a number on some random person's list.

I honestly didn't know what to say, all things considered. Frankly, I was at a loss for words. Eventually, though, it got to the point where I couldn't stay quiet for much longer, so I mumbled, very apologetically, that I simply didn't know. After that, we just sat there, knight Link staring at me and myself staring downwards. Suddenly, though, we both heard the door open and I looked at the clock to find that future Link shouldn't have been home at that point.

It was too early for school to have gotten out for the day and it was too late for him to be coming on his lunch break. Therefore, it had to have been someone else. Thus, afraid of letting whoever it was know about the fact that there were more than one Link, knight Link and I hid behind some of the furniture until they left. However, they didn't leave. Instead, they started walking around and I heard them come closer to me before I came face to face with a huge pair of bright, blue eyes like my own and a bunch of blonde hair that was like mine. Then, a very high pitched and girly voice came along.

"Big Brother?"


	14. Another Day

Chapter 14: Another Day

The day had been the exact same rudimentary things. Frankly, there was absolutely NO WAY that I could pay attention. After all, you wouldn't be able to pay very good attention either when given my position. That's not to say that I didn't try, though. In fact, I was trying so hard to pay attention, that I got a headache! Eventually, though, when lunch finally rolled around, I managed to take Zelda into the back of the library in order to talk to her.

"Okay, I know that this is going to sound crazy, but I think that I just might've located where the feeling was coming from. You see, I can only feel it in a straight line, but when I was in that meeting with my father yesterday, I found it out... well, sorta. You see, I had to travel a little bit for the meeting, so when I got there, I made a note of where I was feeling it coming from. Then, when I got back home, I made a makeshift crosshair that actually pinpointed the location. Thankfully, it's in a building, a mansion, even... unfortunately, though, said mansion has been abandoned for several years."

We went on to discuss the location of this mansion until almost the end of lunch. Finally, when the bell rang, we started heading to class together because we had the same class (it was math). During that class, I told Zelda that I would take the other two Links and myself there on the upcoming weekend. She facepalmed at this and throughout the rest of class, we argued over when the three of us would go. Fortunately, I won the argument by telling her that getting something done in regards to the Master Sword's loss of power might actually help me to focus during school and the first semester finals that were happening on the following week.

Eventually, she told me that she had sent the location in an e-mail and that she wished me good luck. Seeing her beautiful blue eyes, I couldn't help but feel like she truly wanted me back not just because we were friends. However, I shook myself free of those feelings (at least for a little while) in order to focus on the task ahead. After all, this is an action/adventure/mystery fic, not _**ANOTHER**_ romance one...

So, I made my way home, ready to tell the other Links what I had discovered. When I got there, though, I found Aryll, my little sister, backed up against the door, staring at both slave Link and knight Link with her hands over her mouth in astonishment. Then, she looked up at me and she started screaming! Instantly, I put my own hand over her mouth and I tried to get her to calm down. Thankfully, the other two Links knew to leave the room so that I could try to talk to her. After I finally got her calm enough to listen, I started explaining to her why there were three of me.


	15. Aryll

Chapter 15: Aryll

Well, of all the things to expect, future Link's little sister was the last one. Heck, he had only ever mentioned that he had a family. He had never said anything about what kinds of family members he had; he only ever spoke about not wanting to put them in danger by telling them. When this thought crossed my mind, I realized what was happening. however, I knew that doing anything at all would be extremely counter-productive, so I just stayed put and waited to see if slave Link could handle it.

After a while, the little girl started backing away, confused. Slave Link, though, seemed to have absolutely no idea of how to handle this and he just stayed in his spot. Eventually, the little girl asked him what he was doing there instead of at school. Finally, slave Link snapped out of it and told the little girl that he was wondering the same things about her. I then remembered that, apparently, everyone under the legal adult age had to go to school and I could only think of how good of a comeback it was for him to say that when that simple fact was taken into account. However, she answered immediately by saying

"Today's a day off for the elementary students because of that car crash that happened a few days ago. You know, the one where five people died? Well, anyway, I decided to come here to surprise you, but it looks like you're skipping! *sigh* Why are you doing this to yourself? You were once the brightest student in your class. What happened to you, big brother?"

At this, I couldn't help but think that all of this stuff that was going on may have ruined future Link's, well, future. Especially since she was talking in the way she was! However, slave Link thought quickly and told her that there were just a bunch of really weird things going on at the time, while I hid, only listening and not actually watching. Unfortunately, the little girl chose right then and there to notice me! When she did come over to me and she got a good look of my face, I saw pure, unbridled confusion. Then, she shifted her gaze from me to slave Link and back several times, each time becoming more and more confused until she put her hands over her mouth and backed up towards the door, like she wanted to run away.

Then, who showed up? Well, none other than future Link, himself! At this, the little girl started to scream, but future Link managed to put one of his hands over her mouth and calm her down before attempting to explain to her who slave Link and I were. Slave Link and I also hid in another room, away from view so that we wouldn't intimidate her. Then, after at least five hours of explaining, she finally understood and promised not to tell. A little while passed after that before she looked up at future Link and asked him how she could help.

At this, future Link sighed and told her that all that she could do was keep her mouth shut. She reluctantly agreed to this as future Link simply told her that he didn't want her to get hurt. Then, she just left, leaving all three of us with a failed attempt at a brave face. When she was gone, future Link told us that her name was 'Aryll' and that she would need a few days to fully accept what was going on, so if she were to come back, then we were to treat her with the utmost respect. Thankfully, neither slave Link nor I needed to be told twice.

After a few minutes of some very awkward silence, future Link finally spoke up by (obviously trying to change the subject) telling us that he knew where we had to go next.

* * *

**Yes, that just happened! Figures that I wrote this a few months ago, but it's being posted the day after the hard copy version of WW HD comes out. :/ Anyway, I really hoped that you liked this little plot twist because it sure as heck is coming back to get them next week! XD You'll just have to see how... so please review and I'll see you all then! ;)**


	16. Thoughts

**O_O omg, I am so sorry for the late update. It's like they say: 'Shit Happens'. I don't have much time, though, so I'll just respond to The Drone and then post the three chapters for this week. So, in response: yes, the fourth wall broke, no, the mansion will not be the shadow dungeon, no, Aryll won't tell anyone, Wind Waker is my third favorite, my first was A Link to the Past, my favorite is Skyward Sword (second fav is Majora's Mask), and I see the three Links all looking exactly the same and in whatever art style was used in the last game that I picked up... yeah, I know, that's a lot. Anyway, on to the chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Thoughts

After all three of us had recovered from the whole incident with Aryll, future Link decided to try changing the mood by telling us what Zelda had told him. I listened intently; wanting to know there we were going next. However, an abandoned mansion was probably the last place that I had been expecting for us to have to go. Future Link then sat in front of his 'computer' and within a few minutes, he had some sort of list of instructions on how to get to the mansion in front of him. Knight Link immediately asked him how he got that, but future Link just told us that it was complicated.

Figuring that it probably was, we left future Link to all of the planning in regards to actually going there. In the meantime, I thought about Aryll and if she would be alright. When she had left, she seemed really out of it and almost like she had wanted to tell her parents behind our backs, but future Link had assured us that that wouldn't happen, so I tried not to worry about it all that much. Frankly, I was still reeling from when she had put my on the spot, thinking that I was actually future Link. Back when the three of us were together in my dimension, we all found out that it was rather easy for people to mistake one of us for another, so I was able to react at least somewhat quickly.

However, the further that I got with the lie, the scarier that it got.. I was trying very hard to get to telling her to leave (I hated giving orders, but I hadn't seen any other way out of it), but she had discovered knight Link before I could have gotten there. Thankfully, future Link had awesome timing, so it all turned out fine. Afterward, when she had said that she had wanted to help, I found that future Link had been correct all along about how his family would have reacted. It was a good thing that he was able to talk Aryll out of it, though. Neither knight Link nor I wanted her to get hurt, either.

All in all, when knight Link told me that I had done a god job with her, I was in disbelief. However, he also told me that he was impressed with how well I had worked underneath the pressure of improvisation. At this, I looked at him and all that I did was smile in thanks for the praise. Soon after, though, future Link violently snapped us back to reality by claiming that he suddenly had everything figured out as he pressed some sort of button that was on a small, black box beside his 'computer'.

Both knight Link and i gave him looks of confusion, but he just continued on by feeding the black box (that was obviously some sort of machine) some paper. It was then that he finally looked at us and explained with some laughter in his voice that it was called a 'printer'. There was some silence between us as the very loud machine worked, then it spit out some paper that looked like it had writing on it. I then looked at the writing and discovered that it was the directions to the place that we were supposed to go to. Future Link then laughed and tried to explain to us what a 'printer' was.

While all of this happened, though, I couldn't help thinking about how lucky future Link was in being born in this dimension. However, one of us had to have been born into mine, so I felt as though it was alright. Eventually, I brought the subject up with the other Links and the three of us began creating some really insane theories as to what exactly would have lead up to the drastic differences that we had then. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to make sense, especially when given the Master Sword to think about. Although, all three of us decided to simply chock it up to there not being enough source material. This continued on for a few days before it was finally time for us to leave.


	17. History

Chapter 17: History

As the days went by, I couldn't help but think of poor Aryll. After all, she knew about what was going on, but I had forbidden her from helping. I figured that it must have been driving her crazy. However, I knew that it was the right thing to do because nobody would have wanted her to get hurt. Unfortunately, I was snapped out of my thoughts by my teacher and I remembered that I was in history class.

"*sigh* Seriously, Link? PAY ATTENTION... or go to the office." At that, I nodded and started to actually pay attention to the teacher's lecture. Apparently, the unit that we were working on at that point was about folklore and stuff like that. The lecture, itself, actually did get interesting, though, when the teacher started talking about the founders of the kingdom.

"... and her name was Tetra. Now, she may have been the first queen of New Hyrule, but before that, she was actually a pirate captain. The thing is, that she wasn't alone; although she had a crew, she supposedly also had a hero on board, who helped to convince people that she would be a good queen. This hero was rumored to have had control over the wind, but not only is that crazy, but there was never any proof..."

My mind wandered off again at that. Everybody knew the name of the first queen, Tetra, but with my then-knowledge of the fact that she knew about the Master Sword, I began wondering if this supposed hero had anything to do with why I had go to the bottom of the sea to get mine. Eventually, I began wondering if the hero (who's name was supposedly 'lost to the wind', how ironic) had anything in common with me. After a while, I figured that I must not have had much in common with him, seeing as he was a legendary hero and I was just a regular person who was on a bit of an adventure. I brushed it off, though, when the bell rang, signaling that everyone could go home for the weekend.

I knew that throughout the week, I had prepared for everything so that we could just go without having to worry about anything. All that I had to do was pick up the other two Links and leave. Thus, I did just that and the other two had no problems. Sure, knight Link was a little bit reluctant to travel via car, but he didn't resist, knowing that it was the fastest mode of travel that there was. What none of us saw coming, though, was the appearance of Aryll, standing right next to the car as we approached it, with her hands behind her back.


	18. Shields

Chapter 18: Shields

I knew that riding in a car would be horrible for me, but I didn't fight it. I did wonder, though, how the other two were able to handle it so well. However, all thoughts of it vanished when I saw Aryll waiting at the car for all of us with her hands behind her back. I then wondered for a moment if future Link had called upon her for something. However, I also knew that he would not have done that because he had kept on saying that he didn't want her to get hurt. So, when we got to the car, I wasn't surprised when future Link asked her what she had been doing there.

"Well, I wanted to help. Now, before you say that I can't because I could get hurt, I want you to know that I'm not planning on coming with you. *sigh* You see, if I could get hurt, then you could get just as hurt, too, big brother. The thing is, I knew that you wouldn't let me help you out there, but I can at least try." As she said this, she pulled three very finely crafted and quite durable-looking shields from behind her back and she gave one to each of us.

"At least if you have these, you can protect yourselves. See, big brother? I can help on the battlefield, even if I'm not actually fighting, myself." After she said this, Aryll began to cry and future Link pulled her into a hug. I exchanged a glance with slave Link, who just looked at me with a gaze that was filled with thankfulness. I knew, though, that said thankfulness was directed completely towards Aryll.

When future Link and Aryll pulled away from each other, Aryll made future Link promise that he would come back. Afterward, she turned towards slave Link and me and she opened her mouth to say something. However, nothing came out as we stood there, in the light snow of winter. Eventually, she just bowed her head, told us to take care, and ran off, leaving all three of us to stare.

Eventually, after I broke the awkward silence by declaring that our new shields were of outstanding quality and we began to head off to this supposed mansion that we were supposed to go to. The trip there, for me, was a blur filled with fuzz of yet another wonderful bout of carsickness. After we got there (we decided to do it at night in case someone noticed us) and I recovered, though, I saw that whoever had lived there when it was occupied was obviously very rich. There were at least three stories to it and the place itself was beyond huge. Heck, not even Hyrule Castle (not the town, but the castle itself) was that big.

Also, one could easily tell that nobody had cared for it for MANY years. In fact, I didn't even think that the place was all that stable, seeing as there were holed in the walls and roof that had allowed snow to get inside. There were very large icicles hanging from everywhere and I was more than willing to bet that there were places inside the mansion that were completely frozen over. After confirming that we all had each of our items with us (the Master Swords, shields, hookshot for slave Link, bow and quiver full of arrows for me, and bag full of bombs for future Link), though, we still entered the mansion as I began to wonder if this place should have been considered another dungeon or not...

* * *

**I'll bet you can guess what the theme of the dungeon is now. XD Anyway, I have to get going so that I can get to the symphony of the goddesses in time because it's today. So, please review and I'll see you next week when I have more time. ;)**


	19. Ancient Mansion

**Oh, holy gods of the triforce! That symphony was the most magically epic thing that I have ever seen! It was the season 1 version, so I do hope to be able to catch season 2 sometime. The only thing that I'm going to spoil is that *spoilers* at the end of the ocarina of time medley, they showed a small glimpse of majora's mask... and I mean just the mask itself. Suffice to say, I shivered (and that's quite a feat, considering how hot my Link cosplay, that I was wearing, is). *end of spoilers* Anyway, now to respond the the rest of the guest reviews that that weren't asking about that. To The Drone: Yes, Aryll gave them shields. After all, I noticed that I hadn't given them any and then that scenario popped into my head... around when I was finishing ToF, lol. Also, although this dungeon is not a direct ripoff (I hadn't actually played TP yet when I was writing this), you can definitely see that this was inspired by that.**

**Now, to Kagu The Great: I actually started writing SotP while I was still posting chapters from ToF. The only difference in time frames was that I finished writing ToF before my finals and SotP was started after my finals. :P So yeah, I can see why both are very comparable in quality. ;) Also, about Aryll getting kidnapped, like in WW... I actually haven't thought quite THAT far ahead at the time of writing this... therefore, even I don't know whether she will be or not. *shrug***

**Anyway, now ON TO THE CHAPTERS! :D**

* * *

Chapter 19: Ancient Mansion

A chill raced down my spine as the three of us entered the mansion. When I got inside, I saw that we were in only a very small room by comparison with the rest of the house. However, the room itself was still very large in its own right. Directly in front of us was a very large and luxurious staircase like the kind that one would see inside of the home of a noble slave master. Beside the staircase on either side was a couple of doors and there was yet another two doors on each of the walls to the sides, making it a total of four doors.

Eventually, we decided that it might not be a good idea to climb the stairs because we didn't know exactly how stable the other floors were. Thus, we picked a totally random door to go through and on the other side; we came across a room that appeared to have been used as a dining room. However, there were no chairs. Instead, there was an old, broken table that was rotting. After seeing this, we continued throughout the mansion until we came to the mansion's kitchen.

When in the kitchen, we walked around a little bit before the oven spontaneously caught on fire! It caught all three of us off guard, but future Link was the first to react by throwing tons of snow on top of it. It didn't take very long for both knight Link and me to react by helping future Link put out the flames. Afterward, knight Link threw future Link a glare and future Link assumed that the glare was blaming him for the fire because he had explosives. The two of them then launched into a very small argument about how it happened, but future Link made the last statement of the fact that if he had used a bomb, then it would have exploded, not caught on fire.

I managed to get them to stop arguing before future Link pointed out that knight Link had the only fire around there with his fire arrows. Thankfully, the both of them dropped it when I had asked future Link if something like that was possible with those kinds of ovens and he claimed that it was, although rare. However, it was after that that I heard something that almost sounded like a nasally bout of laughter. I quickly told the other Links about it and they both shut up to listen. Eventually, after about five minutes of listening, it happened again. However, this time, the others heard it too.

Immediately, the three of us ran in the direction that we had heard it. After a while, we came across what was likely used as a very large meeting room in the past. As soon as we entered, though, I noticed about five softly glowing tiles on the ground. Suddenly, one started glowing brighter than all of the others and some sort of demented-looking figure rose out of it, somehow. The thing noticed us at about the same time that future Link and knight Link noticed it and jumped back in surprise.

After this, the thing sank back into the tile and popped out of another one. Curiously, future Link approached it in an attempt to figure out exactly what it was. Heck, even knight Link didn't know what this thing was. However, once this thing came fully out, it spun in a circle, and then began waving a staff around. At this, future Link realized that he was in danger and started pulling out a bomb in order to throw at it. Unfortunately, the thing was too quick and it launched a ball of magic from its staff straight towards future Link!

I was incredibly confused by all of this because I had thought that magic was impossible in future Link's dimension. However, it seemed as though we were all very wrong. Either way, when the ball of magic hit future Link, a massive amount of ice built up around him and froze him on the spot! Immediately, though, knight Link shot a fire arrow his way in order to thaw him out. It took future Link a little while to figure out what had happened, but when he did, he ran over to knight Link and me in order to fight. Obviously, he wasn't very happy about what had happened to him…


	20. Beetle

Chapter 20: Beetle

After being frozen solid, I honestly thought that I was about to die. Thankfully, knight Link had thought quickly and had thawed me out before any real damage had been done. Then, considering that that… thing had been the first to attack, I got into a battle stance. Unfortunately, close combat was NOT an option, so I joined the other two. I then put one of my hands into my bomb bag and grabbed a bomb, but I didn't pull it out because I had been waiting for the thing to show its ugly face.

Saying that I was pissed would have been an understatement, but I still tried to keep my cool. Keyword: tried. As soon as slave Link told knight Link and me where it had appeared next, I threw three bombs at it, even though I knew that none of them would have exploded in time. Then, knight Link shot another fire arrow, but this time, at it. While the fire arrow had hurt it, the spread of the fire caught the bombs that I threw and made them all explode at once, prematurely. The result was a true one-hit-kill!

All three of us stood there, in shock and awe of what had happened. Heck, slave Link was even doing a pretty good impression of a fish. Honestly, I thought that it was spectacular right up to the point where I had shouted out that that thing had deserved what it had got. Suddenly, though, the floor began to move and I realized how bad of an idea that it was to have used explosives in a potentially unstable location. Before any of us even got to say anything, the floor broke away and we fell into a cellar-like basement.

After assuring that everyone was okay, we began to look for a way back up to the ground floor. However, along the way, slave Link noticed something that was shining on the top of one of the shelves. It was so high up, that he had to use his hookshot in order to get it down. When he did, though, we all saw that it was some sort of a robotic toy bug. The toy bug looked like it was modeled after a beetle and it seemed to have both very large pincers (that were big enough to hold even a bomb) and wings.

There was also a piece that was meant to go over a person's wrist. Curiously, slave Link put it on and seemed to press something that sent the beetle flying off of his wrist and straight across the room. It was then that I also saw that the beetle had a camera where its eyes were supposed to be and it was showing what the beetle was seeing on the wrist part. Not only that, but it was apparently steerable via moving one's arm and its pinchers could pick things up and drop them, too. Eventually, slave Link sent it up an air duct and flew it around a little bit on the ground floor until he found a rope that was holding a door into the cellar closed and clipped it using the beetle's pinchers.

This opened up a way for us to get back up to the ground floor and after looking around a little bit more, we came to the conclusion that we needed to go up more floors, yet. So, after confirming that the second floor was stable, we continued on. It honestly took us a while to trust the second floor, but we eventually felt more comfortable with it the longer that we were there. What didn't take us very long, though, was realizing that while most of the first floor consisted of formal areas that were obviously meant for conducting business and having tea (or crap like that), the second floor had been a party floor.

On the second floor, there were rooms that had stages, bars, and other things of the like. It was a huge contrast to the first floor. However, there was one door that not only lead into a room that took up most to that story's space, but it also had a massive lock on it. In fact, it was the exact same kind of lock that would have needed a big key! Thus, we began our search for said key.


	21. Search

Chapter 21: Search

After discovering where the boss was, all that we needed to do was find the key in order to get into there. Thus, we began searching everywhere that we could in order to find it. However, we soon discovered that it was not on the second floor. Therefore, although we were hesitant about it, we continued on the third floor.

The third floor, itself, had apparently been used for bedrooms, bathrooms, and the like, so we tried to not poke around more than what we absolutely needed to. However, there was one very large area that took up most of the floor and seemed to have no doors leading into or out of it. Heck, even slave Link couldn't find anything that lead into there using the beetle. Eventually, future Link declared that it was actually the 'boss room' and that it just used the space of both floors. I then began to wonder why anyone would have something like that built into their home, but I had shrugged it off because I knew that different people had different tastes and this was a different dimension.

What I was most concerned about was the fact that the boss room itself was multiple stories tall. I also began to wonder what kind of thing awaited us in there. However, future Link seemed convinced that there wouldn't be anything in there because of the fact that this place was actually someone's home in the distant past. At this, I sighed and looked at him exasperatedly, which seemed to send the message just fine because he then lifted his hands in a defensive/defeated pose. It was actually rather hilarious how his mood suddenly changed.

So, we continued on. Eventually, we came across six safes that were in an old child's room that also had locks on them with keys that we needed to find. In trying to find them, however, we realized that they were scattered across the various rooms of the three floors that we had been to. Thus, we set out to find them and along the way, we encountered several areas where we had to use giant blocks of ice (that we had to push) to give us boosts and such. The beetle even saved us from several razor-sharp icicles that would have been one-hit-kills for us.

After a couple of hours, we finally had all of the keys! There were six safes and _seven_ different keys. Therefore, we each took two keys and tried unlocking each safe, while leaving the last key to potentially help later on. The two that slave Link got were, sadly, filled with nothing but legal documents (why would those be in a child's room?) that stated odd things about who had lived there way back when. Apparently, it was a family that was known for its ice sculptures or something like that.

The safes that I opened seemed to contain a bunch of children's toys (to be expected). However, there was absolutely nothing that we could potentially use. On the other hand, the two safes that future Link opened contained very different items. One, amusingly, contained frozen undergarments and the other contained but a simple note. Upon further inspection, the note detailed the big key being in a very specific spot on the second floor of the mansion.

Honestly, it didn't take much brainpower to figure out where we had to go next. When we got there, we saw that it was in another safe that was frozen to a rope that was hanging from the ceiling overtop of a ledge. All that we had to do was have slave Link use the beetle to snap the rope and grab the block of ice in order to take it to us. I then quickly used one of my fire arrows in order to thaw it out so that we were able to get at the big key. Once again, we took the big key to the door that required it and we opened it to finally get a look at what was in there. When we finally got a peek inside, the only thing that we had really noticed was that there were ice sculptures EVERYWHERE!

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that I now have two wizrobes as minibosses, but they're completely different styles, so I thought that I could get away with that. Also, were any of you expecting the beetle, of all things, to be an item?... alright, now tell the truth. There ya go! Now leave it in a review and I'll see you all next week for the boss battle that came from my beta's head! :D**


	22. Sculpture

**Well, this was one depressing week for me. Every single day in english class this week was studying the holocaust... and then Dr. Eva Olsson presented for us. Suffice to say, my faith in humanity was almost lost... Zelda saved it, though. Seriously, playing Zelda games really help me to calm down in situations like this. Sorry for dumping on you like that, but it's honestly all that I can think about right now as I write this. *sigh* Okay, time to respond to guest reviews. To the Drone: I'm glad that I managed to pull off the unexpected in throwing the beetle in there. Honestly, though, the fight with the wizrobe there was only short in order to make room for more detail about the mansion. Don't worry, the next midboss will be better, trust me... I've already written it. ^_^'**

**To Kagu the Great: Hey, I always respond to every review that I can! Honestly, I started writing this dungeon before I played TP. Yet, I took a break in the middle and actually played that game for the first time in my life... and I played through it completely. Also, the rod in LA was the magic rod. It was only called the fire rod or the rod of flames in ALttP and FSA. I know, kinda lame. However, I couldn't have then get another item that shot fire because the already the fire arrows. :/ Also, you guessed correctly for what the boss would be, although it didn't get a name.**

**Anyway, here you go. The boss of the ancient mansion, the...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Sculpture

The first thing that we noticed was that there were several different ice sculptures everywhere, but there was one very large one in the center of the room. This larger one seemed to be that of a weird looking boy (about twelve?) wearing a tunic and carrying a sword and a shield. Furthermore, the sculpture was so huge, that we only came up to its preverbal ankle and it was all made purely out of ice. What moreso caught my attention, though, was the fact that the two shining balls of black and white that we had seen so many months prior seemed to be frozen into the sculpture's chest. However, before we could do anything, a certain shadow slipped down, out of the walls, like goo and engulfed the sculpture. When it was finished, it collected around the eyes and what would have been the whites became black while what would have been the pupils began glowing red.

Suddenly, it started moving and we realized that it was bringing its sword down to crush us! After dodging out of the way, we figured that it had been possessed by this shadow and, because it was no real living creature (as far as we knew), there would be absolutely no shame whatsoever in taking it down. Almost immediately, knight Link had started firing several fire arrows at it. However, it didn't really do all that much to it. What it seemed to be doing was using it shield at an angle so that the fire arrows bounced off and hit the walls.

Thus, we had to think differently. Unfortunately, the sculpture summoned a whole bunch of very sharp and small ice crystals, cutting off any thoughts that any of us may have had. The only thing that we could do was hold up our own shields and hope for the best. I noticed, though, how both of the other two Links took a corner and bent down with their shields in front of their faces in order to protect more of their bodies. I thought that it was a great idea, so I mimicked them and simply waited it out with my eyes squeezed shut. However, I then heard a couple of booms and when I looked up, I realized that the sculpture had walked towards me and it was towering above me.

Instantly, I did what any half-sane person would do: I ran out of the corner and in between its legs in order to escape! Thankfully, I was just in time because it had attempted to take a swing at me. While it was distracted with me, though, knight Link took his chance and fired a fire arrow at it. Thanks to his always awesome aim, it hit the sculpture directly in the back and it melted some of it away.

Immediately, it turned around and made a swipe for knight Link! However, he managed to dodge out of the way just in time. Then, future Link came running in out of nowhere and struck the sculpture's foot with his sword! Unfortunately, his sword got stuck there and he simply couldn't get it out. He had to run away, though, because the sculpture attempted to crush him with its sword again.

When it began walking again, though, it turned straight towards me. Then, in panic over what to do because I was the only one of us Links that didn't have something destructively powerful, I shot the hookshot at its nose (which was very small, by the way). Imagine my surprise when the hook caught and it pulled me straight towards the face of it. After that, all that I could do to stay on was to jab my sword in between its eyes! Suddenly, though, it lifted its shield-hand (right hand) up to me and tried to grab me in an attempt to pull me off. The only thing that had stopped it was another one of knight Link's fire arrows!

After it hit, though, I pulled my sword out and jumped off. Thankfully, I landed in a bunch of really soft snow, so I didn't take any damage at all from the fall. Then, by the time that I had gotten myself out of there, it seemed as though future Link had somehow retrieved his sword. After that, I rejoined the other two Links and the three of us began to fan out a bit more.

Suddenly, the sculpture tried to crush future Link with its sword again, but this time, future Link didn't just dodge it. Instead, he jumped out of the way, then he jumped onto the ice sword itself and began running up to its hilt. The sculpture saw this and started trying to swat future Link away, but he managed to hang on very tight. Not only that, but knight Link's fire arrows stunned it long enough for future Link to plant a bomb directly on top of its face. When the bomb exploded, though, part of the sculpture's hair was broken right off and it fell to the ground. After seeing that, we instantly knew the absolute most effective way to damage it!


	23. Chipping Away

Chapter 23: Chipping Away

After figuring out that explosives were the key, I started lobbing bombs at the possessed sculpture (it looked a bit like a cartoony version of one of us) like crazy! Some may have been misses, but as long as there were more hits than misses, it was fine. Thankfully, as I began running low on bombs, knight Link fired a couple of arrows at some of the large icicles that were hanging from the ceiling and both arrows AND bombs fell out of them when they hit the ground. It made me begin to wonder as to exactly how and why there were arrows and bombs frozen in there, but I didn't really have the time to actually think about it.

Instead, I tried to make the sculpture less stable on its feet by destroying one. However, it was a little bit faster than I had expected. When it managed to dodge out of the way, though, knight Link hit it with another fire arrow. In response to this, the sculpture summoned more crystals of ice and launched them at us, although he was mainly targeting knight Link. All of us used out shields to block the onslaught, but slave Link was keeping a much closer eye out for what was happening. Then, when the sculpture suddenly turned towards me, I found that one of the shards of ice had gotten stuck in my boot.

It didn't take very long for me to get it out, but during the small amount of time that I did spend on it, the sculpture had moved MUCH closer to me. All of a sudden, I felt something hit my arm and I took a quick look to find that a certain very familiar hook had clung to my shirt. Knowing that it was coming, I jumped towards slave Link so that the hookshot had absolutely no resistance when it pulled me towards him! It may have been a crash landing that knocked the both of us down for a moment, but it was better than being crushed underneath a giant sword that was made of ice.

After that, I looked over to knight Link and I surmised that he had handled the attack quite well because he was moving around. Then, I turned towards the sculpture and I realized that it was actually trying to 'heal' itself by summoning more ice crystals and adhering them to its body! However, it seemed as though the other Links were not aware of this and they continued running around. Knight Link was still firing fire arrows at it like crazy and slave Link was still trying to distract it. So, I threw a bomb at one of the spots that it was trying to recover!

The shards of ice that had yet to adhere to the spot that I hit started flying off in completely random directions. Thankfully, we all reacted quickly enough with our shields to block them. However, that didn't stop the other two Links from asking me what had happened. The sculpture seemed unable to do anything at that moment because of what I had done, so I took it as an opportunity to let the other two Links know about how it was attempting to 'heal' itself. After that, the sculpture looked straight at us and instead of trying to crush us with a vertical slice; it tried to hit us with a horizontal one that swept across the ground!

As it would figure, I was the only one who didn't jump out of the way in time. The sculpture's sword wasn't necessarily sharp, but it still hurt! I got caught on the side of it as it threw me into the nearest wall. I was honestly surprised that I didn't go flying out of some sort of window, but I was also grateful for that at the same time. I had no idea whether I had lost consciousness when I fell to the floor or not, but what I did know was that I had landed in a very soft pile of snow.

When I was finally able to pull myself up, I saw that knight Link was standing in between the sculpture and me while I couldn't exactly see slave Link. The instant that I made a noise, knight Link turned to me and started helping me up. I began wondering why he could afford to take his eyes off of the sculpture, but then I finally saw that slave Link was distracting it. After I regained my senses, I threw more bombs at it. Seeing that I was alright, knight Link turned back towards the sculpture and, after firing another fire arrow, he came up with a great idea.

He claimed that if I were to throw a bomb straight up into the air and he aimed an arrow just right, then my bomb would catch on his arrow and the momentum would effectively shoot my bomb straight at the sculpture! I was about to say that it was too dangerous (what if it exploded from contact right in our faces?), but then the sculpture finally shook slave Link off and got ready to stomp on him. Thus, without even giving it a second thought, knight Link and I went through with it and we got amazing results. It not only went just as planned, but it also completely got rid of the sculpture's shield, leaving it defenseless! However, our small celebration was short-lived when it used its suddenly free hand to grab and hold onto me, rendering me (the one that did the most damage to it) powerless.


	24. Crazy Ideas

Chapter 24: Crazy Ideas

When the sculpture grabbed onto future Link, my heart skipped a beat. I could see, though, that the sculpture's hand had future Link's arms held tightly against his body. So, I knew that future Link had been rendered powerless. Therefore, it was completely up to slave Link and me. Without future Link to do the most damage, though, I knew that, unless a miracle happened, we were effectively screwed.

However, slave Link and I still tried to keep up the fight as best as we could. First of all, we knew that it could only hold one of us at a time, so we weren't scared of it grabbing another one of us, but we were still cautious of its sword and feet. Eventually, it seemed to grow tired of slave Link and me and it brought its sword up to future Link. The way that it angles its sword suggested that it wanted to take his head off. Thankfully, both slave Link and I acted quickly enough to stop it from happening.

First I shot a fire arrow directly at its face in order to give slave Link enough time to react while I had the sculpture distracted. Then, slave Link used his hookshot to get up and onto its right shoulder. Strangely enough, the sculpture didn't even notice that he was there (maybe it couldn't actually feel?). However, it worked out well for us, so I didn't complain. Instead, I half danced around, trying to distract the sculpture, and half watched out for slave Link.

Eventually, slave Link managed to make his way down to the sculpture's hand. He was only able to stay on because he had stabbed his sword down and into the ice in order to stay where he was at the time. When he got there, though, he stabbed his sword right down into the sculpture's fingers and started trying to pry them open just enough for future Link to squeeze out. He managed to free one of future Link's arms just as the sculpture finally noticed him!

Immediately, the sculpture threw slave Link off so that he collided directly with me and forced both of us onto the ground. Then, the next thing we knew, there was a giant icy boot coming down in an attempt to squish us! By some stroke of luck, he managed to free his other arm. After that, I made sure to shoot another fire arrow at its face in order to stop it from seeing that future Link had gotten at least somewhat free.

Suddenly, though, I got an idea. With very little hesitation, I shot two ice arrows at each of its eyes in a mad attempt to blind it by having too much there. It wasn't perfect, like what it was with Gyorg, but it definitely confused it enough for future Link to finally escape! This time, he managed to land in some soft snow and come out unharmed, so he was back into the battle very soon.

Thus, we were back to fighting just the way that we had been before. I was shooting fire arrows at the sculpture and regular arrows at the icicles that were hanging from the ceiling, future Link was lobbing bombs at it like a madman, and slave Link was trying to distract it by making himself annoying. The sculpture, though, swung faster, wider, and harder than ever! This made it much harder to dodge its attacks, but we somehow managed. That was until I got knocked to the side.

Thankfully, I wasn't knocked anywhere near as hard as what future Link had been, but it still took me at least some time to get back up. During that time, though, I saw as future Link had attempted to throw a bomb at the sculpture's chest and ended up failing miserable. After that, he said something to slave Link that was inaudible to me and then he asked me to shoot some of his bombs at the sculpture's chest once I got back over to them. Then, with the sculpture towering overtop of us, future Link threw at least five bombs into the air for me to shoot! I only managed to get four, but then I saw a certain little beetle grab the last one and fly towards the sculpture. Just before it got there, though, I saw the hold that we had made in its chest thus far and I realized that that final bomb would free the balls of light from inside.

Then, with a great explosion, the two balls of light ended up flying out and upwards before redirecting and crashing into each other multiple times. Suddenly, the shadow seeped out of the sculpture, leaving it as just a bunch of ice, and it crawled along the walls. Eventually, it seemed to reach out, grab the black ball of light and 'run' off with it, leaving us with the white ball of light. After a while, the white ball of light floated down to us and seemed to hesitate a little bit before splitting into three and having each third dive into each Master Sword. The swords then began to glow for a little bit before fading to look no different than before. After all of that, nothing happened, so we did the only thing that we could do.

We left that mansion and its sculptures behind…


	25. Night Shift

**Okay, it's official. I may have the Pokemon X and Y special edition 3DS XL, but I'm going to be getting the Zelda one when it comes out with A Link Between Worlds... now I just have to find $220 to drop. -_- Anyway, I'm glad that you all really liked that battle! It seems that I just get better and better with each one (as to be expected), but to the point where I even surprise myself! Also, new laptop FTW and I was a Vaporeon for Halloween! Now, time to respond to the guest reviews! First, to the Drone: I knew that the beetle was never actually used in a battle in SS, so I tried to integrate it. However, I had a lot of trouble doing so and I ended up just sticking it into the end there. Oh well, I guess it just makes things seem that much more epic. ^.^ Also, thanks for the words of kindness regarding school. Zelda makes everything in my life better. ;)**

**Now, to Kagu the Great: Well, they had no idea that the beetle could carry bombs and the fact that that thing would be kind of hard to use when a giant ice sculpture is trying to crush you got in the way as well. LA should always be finished. Heck, I have played every single Zelda game out there and the only ones that I haven't beaten yet are the original and FSA. Heh, heh. I can be kind of hard for even me to remember which items they have, especially when I add one or two, so don't feel bad for forgetting about the fire arrows. :/ I guess great minds DO think alike... omg, that means that my mind is great like someone at nintendo! *fangirl scream* *sigh* To be perfectly honest, though, I'll see about the spinner. There's still quite a ways to go and who knows what could happen? Remember, I'm only about a month ahead in writing, which isn't saying much. Finally, I'm glad that you discovered that you were able to review without an account and that you finally had a reason to! ^o^**

**Yes, I like to respond to EVERY point that a review makes because it proves that I read the whole thing and I'm not simply dismissing any of it! ;) I love my fans too much to be doing something stupid like that! So now, let's go to the next three chapters! :D**

* * *

Chapter 25: Night Shift

When we finally exited the mansion, we discovered that the sun had risen. Thankfully, though, it was still only morning because we had done all of it at night. Unfortunately, future Link looked exhausted. However, he still insisted that he could drive, so he got into the car anyway. At this, knight Link looked at me with a look that told me that he would handle it.

Afterward, while future Link's door was still open, knight Link walked up to him and asked how many days were left at that point until we had to go back. Then, knight Link simply told future Link that we should have taken a break right then and there. Especially if we had enough time. After a while of arguing, they finally came to an agreement.

We were to drive to the nearest town and rent a room at an inn for the day. There, we would pose as night shift workers and we would sleep for the day. Later, we would set out back to home. Knight Link had wanted us to rest up for the day and future Link wanted us to leave the mansion area, so it worked out just fine. Personally, I was indifferent to the argument of what to do. If any one of the three of us were truly in charge at that point, then it was future Link because we were in his dimension.

Either way, during the drive, I could've sword that future Link had almost fallen asleep. However, whenever he did, there would always be this weird vibrating that would go throughout the entire car. When I asked him about it, he pointed out what he called that 'rumble strips', which I thought were pure genius. Knight Link, however, had to have been getting better at handling car rides by that point because he had fallen asleep almost instantly. I felt very tired too, but I didn't actually fall asleep, for some reason. That was until we actually reached the nearest town, got a room, and actually tried to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to hearing future Link trying to wake knight Link up. I looked over at the clock and discovered that it was nearly midnight. So, I got up and started trying to help future Link. How the three of us were one and the same, but knight Link was a heavier sleeper, I would never know. I eventually just figured that it was a good idea to not even question it.

When we finally got him woken up, future Link claimed that we were to head off. However, before we did, future Link got us all 'fast food' as a meal. I immediately checked his drink for coffee, but I could find any at all. I then breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at me, wondering why I had been investigating his drink. Thankfully, the only explanation that I needed was the single word: coffee.

After he shook his head exasperatedly, he began to drive off. Along the way, I began wondering where we were supposed to go next. Then again, I had the feeling that his dimension's Zelda had the answer, so I tried not to think too much about it… even though I couldn't actually bring myself to stop. Before I knew it, though, we were back at future Link's place! Then, when the three of us finally got inside, future Link showed us a stash of 'junk food', as he called it, and he went to bed. I figured that he was trying to put his internal clock back in order, so I didn't bother him.

After all, he did have school in a little over twenty-four hours of that point.


	26. Finals

Chapter 26: Finals

When I got back to school, I was honestly a little bit surprised at the fact that I had been correct about what I told Zelda. Having actually done something about the Master Sword, I found it infinitely easier to concentrate during class. It also didn't take me very long to realize that while I had been spacing out, the finals had crept up and were less that a week away! Allthroughout the day, I was desperately either taking notes or trying to find Zelda. I eventually concluded that not only did I need to find Zelda in order to figure out where we three Links were going to go next, but I also needed her help with studying for the finals!

I finally found her at lunch. So, I took her into the back parts of the library again in order to talk to her. She looked like she had been about to say something, but I had cut her off and I kind of freaked out a bit… okay, a lot. Then again, I pretty much had the right to do so, given the situation. When I finished, she sighed and said

"Okay, as far as things go, I haven't heard anything from the other Zeldas yet. Therefore, I'm not sure of where to send you and the other two Links next. However, I was wondering when you'd notice just how close the finals were… calm down, Link; I'll help you. In fact, I'll come over to your place after school today in order to at least get you started. Heck, you haven't really noticed the most important thing about your schedule, have you?... *sigh* if you pass all of your courses in this semester, then you can still graduate without the second one and I'm still going to be setting you up with correspondence courses when you get back, so there's no need to worry."

At this, I did a double take and I realized that she was right! She must have pulled some serious strings when she planned this one. After showering her with my gratitude (I could've sworn that I saw a crystal of some sort at some point), I proceeded to the rest of the day. Then, when the day ended, the two of us met up and we went back to my place. When we got there, we found the other two links playing chess again and both of them seemed a little bit confused as to why Zelda was there.

Thankfully, it proved to be ridiculously easy to explain everything to them. After all, the idea of a final exam dated pretty far back and neither of them were strangers to it, apparently; not even slave Link. It began to make me wonder as to how he knew about the intensities of final exams, but I just figured that it had something to do with which slaves a master wanted to keep, so I just kept my mouth shut and began to study with Zelda. After a while, though I realized that she wasn't in all of the classes that she was helping my study for.

I questioned her about it, but the only thing that she replied with was a smile. After that, it hit me like a bus! She had planned it all out so that it would be fail-safe. By the gods, she was smart! However, when a few more hours had passed, there was a knock at the door. I answered it to find none other than Aryll.


	27. Heading Off

Chapter 27: Heading Off

When the knock came at the door, both slave Link and I hid, just in case. However, the instant that we heard that it was solely Aryll, we came out in order to greet her. Sure, she flinched at the sight of us, but she quickly apologized for it and she explained that she just wasn't used to us yet. Understanding, both slave Link and I kept our distance. It seemed as though she had just come over to tell her big brother that she was keeping the whole thing a secret from their parents. Future Link did seem thankful for that, so neither slave Link nor I said anything about it, despite us feeling concern about it seeming like future Link didn't trust his parents.

Aryll stayed a little bit longer, but nothing was really said that was important, so, after she left, future Link went back to studying with Zelda. Personally, I thought that the fact that he didn't know about his final exams was VERY irresponsible, but I just left him to study. After all, he really needed that time, even if he still had a week. Although it seemed like he thought that a week's time was only a few minutes, because he looked really desperate.

* * *

Even though his finals were over, future Link was still stressing out because it took them a few days to mark everyone's finals. I could personally understand his anxiety, but he seriously needed to calm down. After all, Zelda _had_ told him that she would bring not only his marks, but also the info on where the three of us needed to go next to him. Therefore, I felt like he just needed to have a little bit more patience. Thankfully, Zelda showed up pretty quickly and handed him the paper that held his marks on it without a single word.

Future Link took the paper and, after what seemed like the absolute most tense few minutes ever, he breathed a sigh of relief and he informed us that he just barely passed. Slave Link, Zelda, and I all congratulated him for it. As we did so, I could actually see him stumble a little bit from the stress release. I laughed a bit, but I made sure to keep it as low key as I could. After all, we needed to move on as quickly as possible. So, I asked Zelda where the three of us were supposed to go next.

"Well, I actually received the message a couple of days before the finals, but I figured that I might as well wait until afterwards, just so that there would be fewer distractions. Either way, the next one of us that felt the 'sacred power' was actually the other princess. This means that you three are going to knight Link's dimension next! All that you have to do is meet with that princess and she'll take it from there. Does that sound alright?"

The three of us nodded yes and then we proceeded to get ready for the trip. Zelda eventually left, even though there was one last thing that was bugging me. I asked future Link about the rest of his school-year because he was still in school when we had first met and it had been springtime back then. Although, all that he would tell me was that he had it handled. At this, I shrugged and claimed that it was alright.

Finally, it was time for the three of us to head off. As usual, the car ride was a total blur for me and the boat ride was actually pretty boring. Thankfully, though, it was easy because future Link had all of the finances handled through Zelda. When we actually got to the tower of the gods, we were delighted to find that there were no monsters there. However, there was one thing that confused us when we got to the room that we had first seen each other in.

In the absolute center was a boy who was about out our age. He was a very wide brunette who was also nearly bald. Future Link seemed to recognize him from somewhere, but before he could say anything, the boy vanished into thin air. All three of us were very confused by it. However, future Link recovered first, saying that that had been one of his classmates, who knew about the three of us sewing time back together, who had also recently become a troublemaker and was named 'Ethan'. After an uncomfortably long silence, we just assumed that there was a monster of some sort who was trying to screw with our minds, even though I wasn't so sure.

Either way, it was time to go back home to my dimension.

* * *

**So was it just a monster that was trying to screw with their minds? I will tell you that there is someone who wants to do that in this story (and has the power to). So, yeah, filler chapters were filler. However, most of these events downright needed to happen before the next three, so there we go. Also, I am fully aware of the fact that finals are nowhere near November 2nd (the day that this was posted), but it works for the story.**


	28. Scrub

**Sorry that this is up a little later in the day than usual. It's almost noon over here, but I just woke up... yeah, I'm sick again. :/ Oh well, at least I still have lots of this fic already written! Also, I got a new laptop, so SCORE! ;) Let's not waste any more time, though, and just get straight to the guest review responses. First of all, to The Drone: Thanks for the praise! :D Think whatever you want about that guy in the tower, just know that, yes, it's important to the story. My favorite LoZ item is also the hookshot. Great mind think alike, don't they? ;) I especially can not wait for ALBW because AlttP was my very first video game, ever. Also, I enjoy responding to everyone's reviews, especially yours because you've reviewed pretty much everything that I've posted on this site... and, yes, I hate yaoi too. I just don't understand why if there's more than one guy, people instantly think that they should have a sex scene. Why can't they just be like these Links, who treat each other like family? It's always been confusion for me. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing every time! ^_^**

**Now, to Kagu the Great: Thanks for the congrats. I definitely feel you when it comes to the new pokemon games (I got X). Well, considering that Kinect will be obsolete when the Xbox one comes out, I think that a Wii U would be a very smart investment. The part about the crystal was just a reference to a collectable in SS, called the gratitude crystals. It wasn't important. Also, pikachu was too generic for me and my Vaporeon cosplay took me a few months, lol. As far as help in Link's Awakening goes, I haven't played that one in a while, so I will direct you to youtube user, Chuggaaconroy: playlist?list=PL_sYhAj0WXRNICo5YjspxqGV8TvHhxQG3**

**Finally, now I present to you the long awaited (at least on my end) chapters 28-30:**

* * *

Chapter 28: Scrub

Well, we finally made it back to paradise. I was very happy at the fact that we were back. After all, knight Link's dimension was nowhere hear as confusing as future Link's dimension and Hyrule was in a FAR better state in knight Link's dimension than what it was in mine. Honestly, it felt as though even future Link preferred this one due to just how much less complicated and worrisome it was.

The two weeks that we spent on out way there actually had a couple of interesting things happen, this time. First of all, there was one of those things that knight Link called a 'deku' that had begun to shoot some sort of nut out of it's mouth at us. Eventually, though, knight Link used his shield to deflect one of the nuts back to it. Then, as it lay there, stunned, knight Link ran up to it and grabbed the leaves that were on the top of its head. The deku quickly recovered after that and said in a very squeaky voice:

"I'm so sorry, sir; I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm just traveling with my family..." sure enough, there were two other dekus behind it, one of them very small. "... and my son got scared because he's never seen a hylian before! I guess I was just showing off a little bit, sir. Please don't hurt me!"

At this, knight Link looked the deku straight in the eyes and let go of him. Afterwards, knight Link just walked away as the deku thanked him for letting him go. Thankfully, it petered off after a while. Knight Link looked at future Link and me, then he explained that the deku were a sort of plant-human hybrid. He also said that they were an almost strictly business-oriented type of people. The one that we had encountered was, apparently, a bit of an outcast because it hadn't offered to sell anything.

Future Link and I both listened in utter fascination. We were told a little bit about them in the past, but never this much. Heck, knight Link even told us that some of them could fly! THAT was something that nether of us were expecting to hear. In fact, our reactions actually made knight Link laugh at us, so yeah; it was pretty shocking to us. In all reality, it wouldn't have been so shocking if it was a bug-human hybrid or something like that, but I always thought that plants weren't meant to fly.

Either way, we still had to get to Hyrule Castle Town, so we kept moving on.


	29. Cold Fish

Chapter 29: Cold Fish

Dekus were pretty cool, all things considered. However, meeting that one didn't even compare to when we met a zora along the way! We found it out cold on the road and, instantly, knight Link began lighting a torch for warmth and pouring water on its face. I could tell that it was still alive because it was breathing, but I was also confused as to why it was unconscious. After all, it had been sunny while the snow was melting, but it wasn't 'hot' per se.

Eventually, knight Link managed to get it to wake up. As it turned out, it was actually headed away from Hyrule Castle Town. It had only collapsed because winter air was actually drier than summer air and the poor guy had dried up and partially froze. I began wondering why it hadn't died of hypothermia, but knight Link seemed unfazed. Instead, he gave the zora the lit torch to keep itself warm (because that's all that he could've done) and sent on him on his way.

Knight Link then explained that the zoras were fish-people (relating that to a merperson blew my mind) and, because of that, death via hypothermia was almost impossible. Slave Link then asked if that meant that they were sensitive to heat. Surprisingly, though, knight Link claimed that their temperature tolerance range was comparable to a goron's, but mirrored with the hot and cold. This, I found very impressive, but there was more. I was honestly very intrigued by the fact that they had apparently developed a way to allow for humans to breathe underwater. My thoughts were something along the lines of 'how the heck did they manage that?!', so suffice to say, I was confused.

Either way, though, I ended up brushing it off because I knew that this dimension was capable of magic. Heck, knight Link's fire and ice arrows were more than proof enough of that! Therefore, I also knew that I couldn't really ask how it was possible because I'd just get the answer of 'magic'. Anyway, we continued on to get to Hyrule Castle Town within a mere few days.


	30. Objective

Chapter 30: Ojective

When we were finally back at Hyrule Castle Town, I found that it was just as I had remembered it. Thus, I had to get the other two Links to my home before anyone who knew me say us. Sure, it was a little bit stressful, but I managed to successfully pull it off once again. As we entered my house, though, the thick layer of dust got to us and sent all three of us into a coughing fit. However, there was no time to clean it, seeing as we had to meet with the princess as soon as possible.

Therefore, much to future Link's reluctance, both of the other two Links disguised themselves once again and we set off for the actual castle. Unfortunately, when we got there, Shaun was guarding the place again. Looking at us with pure and utter disdain, he began to berate me about taking too much time off, shirking my work, and everything else that he went on about the last time that I was there with the other two Links (he also made fun of my earring, but I paid no attention to that). All that I did was roll my eyes, waiting for him to tell me to leave, but he actually let me by this time. I began wondering what the heck was going on, knowing Shaun, but I decided to just dismiss it, considering that the princess easily could have spoken to him about it.

Either way, we made out way into the throne room where the princess lay in wait. We spoke our greetings and I casually told her everything that had happened in future Link's dimension (even though she probably already heard about it from the other princess via telepathy), right up to and including the adorable Aryll. Future Link didn't really want to talk about her, though, so I kept it brief. Eventually, I stopped beating around the bush and I asked the princess if she had felt any sacred power and if so, then where it was coming from. She answered by saying

"Yes, I've felt it. Personally, I think the reason that the other princess felt the sacred power first is because the sheer lack of magic in that dimension made it stand out. Either way, though, it's now strong enough for me to feel and distinguish it among other things. So, I took a page out of the other princess' book and made an arrangement to go to Death Mountain in order to give a motivational speech. While I was there, I made a crosshair on a map so that I could pinpoint the location. The thing is, though, you're not going to like it; it's in the Gerudo Desert."

My jaw hit the floor. The Gerudo Desert?! Sure, the gerudo, themselves, had begun accepting more and more people to tour their lands, but they were still pretty stingy when it really came down to it. Honestly, I had no idea how the heck we were supposed to get by them. However, the princess simply handed me a note and she told me that it would do the trick. After that, she sent the three of us off to the Gerudo Desert with a map that had the location pinpointed.

On our way out of town, though, we were stopped by a man who was sitting at a booth in the marketplace. There was no one else around, so I figured that he was just trying to attract attention for his business, so I ignored him. That was until he said

"You have the needle and the thread, but you lack the will and the skill in order to sew time itself. I have something that can help." At this, all three of us stopped and stared before we approached him. I was then able to see his mainly purple outfit (with a gold collar), slick, neat, combed back, orange hair, and his ridiculously massive grin. There were also masks dotted all over his little booth in a decorative manner.

After he introduced himself as the 'Happy Mask Salesman', I asked him how he knew about us and our endeavors. All that we got as a reply, though, was him handing slave Link a mask of a deku, future Link a mask of a zora, and me the mask of a goron. The three of us looked at him with looks that asked him if he was high or something, but then he told us to just believe and humor him. Figuring that no true harm could possibly come from it, the three of us put on our respective masks. If only we would've known. The last words that I heard before I passed out were

"Believe. Just believe..."

* * *

**Drone, I hope you're happy! Because that suggestion you gave me back during ToF has finally surfaced! Ha ha! What'll happen to them next? You'll have to wait for next week in order to find out! Are my cliffhangers evil, or what? XD In all seriousness, though, I hope that everyone has enjoyed these three chapters. The ending of which proves that I really do take my reviews to heart! Maybe, if you leave a review, I'll use your ideas too. ;) See you all next week!**


	31. Deku

**Yes, I have a Wii U. My miiverse name is Opin if you want to friend or follow me. Also, you know that you have good teachers when the home ec teacher tries to hook up two of her students (one of them wanted to be hooked up with the other) and the ****english**** teacher uses the acronym 'wtf' while talking about a line from Shakespeare!... in the middle of class! XD The math teacher gets right to the point and doesn't harp on you if you forgot about your homework (oops) and the music teacher in my school let me play a five minute long zelda medley solo during our concert (the link to it will be in the author's note at the end of these three chapters if you want to check it out)! Now, I'll respond to the guest reviews! ^_^ First, to the Drone: Great minds think alike because before you even mentioned what Links would be best for each mask, I had already decided exactly what you had suggested. ;) And, yes, I put off giving them the masks for so long just so that they could be in the correct timeline! also, notice that I introduced the dekus in S Link's chapter and the zoras in F Link's chapter then gave them the respective masks! Oh, and my other constant guest reviewer, Kagu the Great, wants to say thanks for the idea! ;)**

**Now, to Kagu the Great: I thanked the Drone for you like you asked! ^o^ I'm a HUGE fan of Chuggaaconroy! What drew me in first was his shiny Koffing reaction! It's kind of obvious that the next dungeon is a sand one (what else would be in the Gerudo Desert?), but it doesn't use that kind of puzzle... however, I might alter it to fit a later dungeon if I can figure out how to do that. :/ Also, the item that they get is even more obscure than the ones that you mentioned (which are from Minish Cap, btw). As far as the pokemon battle goes, I'm even holding off with my irl friends in order to get an ultimate team built... I'm 2/3 done in the conception, but I haven't actually started collecting the needed pokemon and building their EVs yet... so I'll get back to you on that. I want to, but I'm not ready yet. :/**

**Anyway, now let's not waste any more time before the three longest and trippiest chapters that I have ever written for this story!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Deku

There were trees surrounding me. Trees and other foliage. My head was spinning and it felt particularly heavy. After everything calmed down a little bit, I noticed that I was completely alone in this literal jungle. Although, I did feel as though if I walked around a little bit, then I would find someone. Hopefully, the other two Links. However, as I began to move, I felt kind of... odd.

I looked down at myself to find that my body was seemingly made of wood. I figured that I must've been dreaming or something, so I figured that if it was just a weird dream, then I would eventually wake up. After a while, though, I started pinching myself in order to wake myself up. However, that didn't seem to work. So, I decided to start looking around and I eventually found a very small lake.

Upon checking my reflection, I discovered that I had literally become a deku scrub! I was very scared and confused, but I reminded myself that it was only one really messed up dream. I then tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep. The Happy Mask Salesman had told future Link, knight Link, and me that he had an item that would help the three of us. Afterwards, he gave us each masks that knocked us out when we put them on. The mask that I was given was the mask of... a... deku.

Oh, so that was it. I was dreaming that I was whatever my mask was of. I had absolutely no idea how this would help, but I went along with it anyways. I started walking around, hoping to at least find SOMETHING. Unfortunately, I found some of the things that knight Link had called 'octorocks' first and they didn't seem too happy. However, I knew that because it was just a dream, they couldn't hurt me.

Surprisingly, though, I discovered that they _could_ hurt me. After I got away from them, I began to think. If they could actually hurt me, then it must've been more real than a simple dream. Which meant that I really was in the middle of nowhere, in a jungle, stuck as a deku scrub, without guidance, without my sword, shield, hookshot, or beetle... WHAT?!

I started totally freaking out. I just got so confused as to how, but something in my brain provided the answer of 'magic', so I was forced to dismiss the 'how'. However, this left me with the question of 'why'. I began asking myself why the Happy Mask Salesman would do something like this. Then again, I knew absolutely nothing about the guy, so I knew that I couldn't assume anything.

Wait, that was it! All that I had to do was get back to Hyrule Castle Town and get him to undo this curse or whatever it was. The thing was, though, I had no idea of which direction to go in order to get beck, so I was still effectively screwed. After I managed to calm down, I decided to head off in a random direction and just hope for the best.

I found that I was moving through the jungle pretty easily, considering that I wasn't used to being a deku. Thankfully, I came across another deku who seemed a lot bigger than me. For some reason, he called me a kid and began treating me like one. So, I just decided to play along and act lost. However, I made it seem like my 'parents' were in Hyrule Castle Town because I needed to go there. Thus, after I pulled a sap story that we were separated my monsters and they would be there, I finally managed to get this deku to take me to the town.

Along the way, I just did what he said and copied what he did (it wasn't very hard, all things considered). Thank goodness he thought that I was just a little kid, or else my screw-ups wouldn't have been excused. I learned how to fly (which was actually just a limited glide that used giant flowers), shoot bubbles of... snot, for lack of a better word, and I learned how to turn a ballerina spin into a stunning attack (yeah, dekus were weirder than I had ever imagined). Frankly, it took the other deku (who never told me his name) and me about three days to get back to town. Throughout that time, I got quite used to my new body and how to use it, even though I longed to be a hylian again. However, once we got there, something extremely weird happened.

Everyone, even the other deku disappeared! I was so convinced that this was reality by that point, that I got very confused. There was absolutely no one else in town at all, but I made sure that I at least tried to find the Happy Mask Salesman's booth. Unfortunately, the longer that I spent doing so, the more weird everything became. Buildings were becoming distorted, things were beginning to float in midair, and I began wondering if I had been drugged.

The weirder that things became, the more scared that I got. I eventually started thinking that I was dreaming the whole thing again. Thankfully, I found where the Happy Mask Salesman's booth was after a couple of hours, but, like everywhere else, it was deserted! I eventually decided to try looking around inside the booth. So, when I finally go to the back, behind the curtain that closed off most of the booth from the view of the public, I saw that it was completely dark. I was about to turn back before I actually heard some music.

I followed the sound of it, putting myself into complete darkness, to find a bunch of deku scrubs randomly appear right in front of me with spotlights pointing them out. There were four; one was absolutely huge (the biggest) and had some sort of crown made of a flower (?), like it was royalty, or something. Another appeared smaller, with a long hair-crown sort of thing that was definitely made of flowers, obviously female. The third appeared to look very proud, but with pom-pom leaf-hair and a very classy mustache.

The fourth, though he was the most visually plain, with nothing out of the ordinary, he looked pretty young. However, he was actually playing an instrument for the other three! It sounded like some sort of trumpet, but it had five different pipes, like an organ, and it was being held like a tuba. I listened to the song that he was playing, and as I did so, the other three deku disappeared one by one. First, the biggest one, followed by the female, and finally the mustached one. When it was just the last deku and me, a name (presumably for the song that he was playing) flashed through my mind: 'Sonata of Awakening'.

When he finished, he turned to look straight at me before my vision turned white. I then heard the young deku's squeaky voice say

"I-I'll help y-you... just... r-remove the m-mask" Understanding that he didn't feel as though he had any right to tell someone else what to do, I attempted to do as he said, just to help him to feel a little bit better and I was surprised to find that it actually came off! When my vision cleared, I found myself with the mask in my hands, in hylian form, and staring at the inside of it. Only one question entered my mind after that: 'What the hell just happened?'


	32. Zora

Chapter 32: Zora

My head hurt so freakin' much. I felt like there was a MASSIVE weight on top of me. The air that I was breathing was so heavy, it was almost like water. I tried opening my eyes, but some sort of light (probably the sun) was shining through so brightly, that i would've been blinded if I hadn't have closed them right then and there.

I tried getting up, but it was kind of hard to move. Eventually, though, I did manage. Only then did I realize just how weird I felt. I stood with my back to the light (yep, it was the sun) and I opened my eyes once more. Looking around, I saw that there were large ridges all around me that were so high, that I found myself trapped. i then looked up and found a very off perspective: there was water seemingly suspended all over above me.

I began wondering what the heck was going on, but my thought stopped when I saw bubbles rising. After seeing that, it didn't take long for me to figure out that I was underwater, myself. I was about to freak out, but something stopped me. I began to think that because I had already inhaled water, either I had already drowned and I was a ghost, or something else happened. So, I experimentally tried holding my breath of water.

I knew that I was alive when I felt the need to breather, water or not. I looked down at myself in curiosity and I found that my skin was a sickly, pale white. The only place that I had ever seen that shade of white before was on a... zora. I figured that this had to be a dream. Then again, it all felt so real, that I couldn't even say.

Eventually, I decided that I had to get out of the water and look at my reflection in the surface. It took me a while, but after a little bit of figuring out, I was swimming through the water and up to the surface very quickly. It seemed as though I had a bit of the instinct that a zora had, which only scared me more. Thankfully, I made it to the surface before long.

The air was very cold, but I had to expect that from winter air (why was the water warmer than the air if it was winter?). I made my way onto land and I discovered that the air was just as easy to breathe as the water was, while I also discovered that the transition from one to the other was damn near effortless. I then climbed onto the land and turned around to look at my reflection. What I saw was burned into my mind permanently. What I saw was a zora staring back at me!

Well, I didn't freak out earlier, so I figured that it was alright if I started freaking out majorly after seeing THAT! My freaking out continued on for about an hour before my senses returned and I started thinking about ways to fix this. It was then that I finally looked up to see the absolutely beautiful lake in front of me. I stared at it for a while before I looked back down and into the water just in case there was something that I had missed. Unfortunately, I didn't see anything that was noteworthy.

After a while, I remembered the Happy Mask Salesman and what had happened with him. I had put on the mask of a zora and then I became one. Dream or not, that was so impossible, that it made my brain hurt just thinking about it. The only thing that prevented me from ruling it out as a dream was the magic factor. Either way, though, I had the sinking feeling that I needed to get back to the Happy Mask Salesman if I were to have any sort of hope of returning to normal. After figuring that out, the only question was left that hadn't been addressed was how to get there and what direction I had to travel in order to do so.

Some time passed before I figured that swimming upstream would be the best option for that point. After all, if I was wrong, then at least it would be an easy trip back. So, I jumped back into the water and began swimming against the current. I had thought that it would be difficult, but it turned out to be much easier than I expected. It seemed as though zoras were really more powerful than what I had initially thought.

When I finally got to the top of a particularly large waterfall, I came across what looked like a deserted throne room. Guessing that I had gone the wrong way, I started to turn around in order to go back. That was until I heard a voice calling out to me. I then turned around to find another zora that was only slightly smaller than me. Via the voice, I knew that it was female, so it didn't surprise me when she started talking more and asking questions.

"There's still someone around? I thought that everyone went to town for the festival. Hey, are you headed to town?" Not knowing what town exactly she was talking about, I told her that I was.

"Good, then we can go together 'cause I'm headed there too." Without even letting me say a single word after that, she dived into the water, expecting me to follow. Frankly, I wasn't going to let an opportunity like that go, so I jumped into the water and followed her. We went downstream a little bit, but when we turned off to a paved waterway, I was amazed at the fact that I hadn't noticed it on the way up. However, what I did notice was that night had fallen and I started to get tired, so I eventually fell asleep while riding the current.

* * *

After waking up, I found that I was still riding the current and that the female zora was still ahead of me. Upon further inspection, I discovered that she had fallen asleep as well. Either way, she still woke up before we got to where we needed to start walking on dry land again. Massive amounts of suspicion rose in me what I didn't see any snow, but I didn't complain. After all, I had had just about enough of snow to last me for a long time.

From there on, it took us about two more days (resulting in a three-day total) for us to get to the town (which was, thankfully, Hyrule Castle Town). Along the way, when we got attacked by some random wild monsters, I discovered that a zora's fins were detachable and very sharp, while zoras must've been part jellyfish or something, because I could actually electrocute things that got too close if I wanted to. Either way, things started getting weird when we actually entered the town. First of all, the female zora (she had never told me her name) completely disappeared.

However, the thing that really sealed the deal was the fact that absolutely no one was even there at all. I thought that there was some sort of festival going on that the zoras were interested in! Eventually, I started just focusing on finding the Happy Mask Salesman's booth. Sure, I noticed that everything was becoming distorted, but I had had just about enough right up to that point so that I didn't even care anymore. Heck, I had become a freaking fish for crying out loud!

Eventually, though, I did find the Happy Mask Salesman's booth, but nobody was there. It made me so frustrated! Finally, I decided to look on the other side of the curtain that was there. Somehow, the inside seemed larger than the outside and I was ready to just plain accept it at that point. All of my anger and frustration died, though, when I heard the sound of some oddly placed music.

When I followed the sound of it, I found myself in complete darkness for a little while. However, I soon gained sight of what appeared to be a zoran band of some sort that even had their own spotlights back there. There were five zoras there, including a resting drummer who appeared very fat and a resting pianist who looked like he was wearing headphones. There were two more that were resting, though. One was some sort of guitarist (presumably bass guitar) with some pretty long hair *cough* hippie *cough* with a female vocalist whose mouth was shut.

All of the attention was actually directed towards the only one who was playing and this one was playing a lead guitar. Before I was able to wonder what the flying fuck was going on, they started disappearing into darkness in the exact order that I described them in until only the lead guitarist was left. As I stood there, listening to his song, a name (It was probably for the song) flashed through my mind: 'New Wave Bossa Nova'. I listened until he was finished so that I could ask him what was going on. When he finally finished, he suddenly looked straight up at me, making me go silent before I could say anything. Without warning, my vision turned white and I heard the unmistakable voice of a zora (they sounded like they had a water filter over their voices at all times) saying

"Don't worry bro, I'll help ya... just take the mask off." Feeling as though I didn't really have any other choice than to at least try, I reached up to do so and I was pretty surprised to find out that it actually came off. When my vision cleared, I discovered that I was holding the zora mask in my _hylian_ hands and that I was staring at the inside of it as though nothing had ever happened. I could only wonder as to what in the world _DID_ just happen.


	33. Goron

Chapter 33: Goron

I could've sworn that I had the biggest headache that i had ever had in my life. Even moving was a chore, but I managed to stand up after a while. When I did stand up, though, I found that I was off balance for some reason. I started to look around and I discovered that I was on the semi-familiar territory of Death Mountain! I began wondering why I was there of all places; I needed to head to the Gerudo Desert with the other two Links.

When I looked around, though, I couldn't find either of the other two Links. So, I started trying to walk around in order to find them, but I actually fell when I tried to do that. Fed up with being off balance, I stood up again in order to take a good look at myself. What I saw was absolutely incredible, yet impossible. My body had not only become very big and fat, but it was made purely out of rock!

I was in denial as I found out a way to walk with all of this added weight. I made my way around until I found a crystal that I could use as a mirror. When I was finally able to register what I saw, I proceeded to completely freak out! Why the heck had I been turned into a goron?! It made absolutely no sense whatsoever... except for that mask.

I sat down in order to think. The Happy Mask Salesman, the mask that he gave me, and told me to put on, the other Links. I had never seen magic used like this before, but there was a lot about the world that I still didn't know about, so I just figured that he had used some sort of foreign magic. Also, if he did this to me, then what would've happened to slave Link and future Link, who put on a deku mask and a zora mask respectively? It made me shudder to think that they might not be anywhere near me either.

I had been dropped on Death Mountain, home of the gorons, and transformed into one. It only made me wonder where the other two could have been if the both of them had been transformed like this as well. If so, then they must've been extremely lost and confused. I had to get to them!

The problem was that I didn't know where either of them were. My best guesses would've been Faron Woods (home of ALL of the forest-dwelling races) and Zora's Domain, even though they were still just guesses. After a while longer of thinking about what they would do in their respective situations, I came to the conclusion that they would at least try to get back to Hyrule Castle Town. So, I got up and started in that direction... or at least I did as soon as I had gotten my bearings.

I tried going by foot, but it felt just so abnormally slow and awkward. However, I soon remembered seeing that gorons could roll up into a ball and move pretty quickly via rolling along, so I figured that if I had really been turned into a goron, then I should've been able to do everything that a goron could. Therefore, I tried rolling... and it actually worked! It took me at LEAST twenty-four hours to get the hang of it all, but I eventually managed. However, I stopped when I came close to Kakariko Village.

I knew that I had to pass through, but I didn't want to have to face people until Hyrule Castle Town. I also knew that rolling through the village was just plain rude, so I bucked up and went to walk through the village. However, as I did so, I realized that absolutely nobody was there! I knew that that wasn't right, so I walked around for a while more, trying to figure out what happened. Unfortunately, my efforts were in vain.

Feeling the need to talk to the princess about this, I rolled up and headed out with new vigor to Hyrule Castle Town. I still didn't have the best control over this whole rolling thing, though, so it took me a couple more days (three, in an absolute total) to reach the town. I was honestly very surprised to find that, when I got there, there was absolutely no one there, either. It was getting just far too weird for me to even comprehend!

As I randomly made my way through the town, I noticed some things were getting very distorted... and not in a good way. I eventually got the sinking feeling that I needed to find the Happy Mask Salesman's booth and fast. Thankfully, I remembered exactly where it was, so I made a beeline straight for it! On my way, I figured that that would probably be where I would find the other Links and get an explanation as to exactly what was going on.

Finally, I found just the booth that I had been looking for. However, like everything else, nobody was there! I eventually found a doorway on the booth that was blocked by a curtain. This doorway no doubt lead into the back of the booth that was blocked from public view (every booth had one in this town). So, I headed inside, hoping to find at least SOMETHING.

What I found, after wandering in complete darkness for a while, was the sudden sound of some very soft drums and the appearance of three other gorons. One of them looked like an elder and another looked like a toddler, or something. However, it was the third one that was playing the drums. The toddler looked like he was sleeping and the elder looked very pleased at the sight before him as he just disappeared. I began to wonder why that had happened, but the toddler disappeared before long too.

So, it was just the other goron and me. I didn't want to interrupt his beat, though, so I just stayed quiet until he was done. As he played, the name of the song flashed in my mind as the 'Goron Lullaby'. It didn't make me sleepy, but I did feel a massive amount of calm while he played. Although, he did eventually stop.

When he did, I was about to say something, but my vision went white and I couldn't see a thing anymore. I got extremely confused before I heard a low, booming voice, presumably that of the drummer-goron, say something to me.

"If you seek my help, then I will lend you my strength... simply remove your mask." Cautiously, I did as I was told and I was very surprised to find that it came off and I soon found myself holding the goron mask that I had put on all of that time ago. After seeing that my hands were that of a hylian's again, I looked up to see the Happy Mask Salesman's booth directly in front of me, but the Happy Mask Salesman, himself, was gone. I then looked to my left and I saw slave Link holding the deku mask and looking like he was very mentally traumatized. Looking to my right, I saw future Link holding the zora mask and breathing quite heavily.

It took us a few minutes (thank the gods that there was no one else around) to recover before we all silently agreed to go straight back to Princess Zelda. After all, we had to figure out what the hell just happened and she was probably the _only_ person who could've possibly figured it out...

* * *

**Whew, that was long. In reality, they were just going through some visions, but they didn't know that. It's like when you get a tutorial level. Also, I wrote these just after playing Twilight Princess, so the layout for Zora's domain was based off of that... bear in mind that I played the gamecube version, so yeah... Please review and below is the link to the video (youtube video) of me playing a five minute long Zelda medley as a solo (yes, I was the one who arranged it) in the middle of a concert because my band teacher let me! ^o^ Enjoy!**

**watch?v=GW7rB5J33vk**


End file.
